


Worth the Wait

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Hanzo Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-18 18:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20317822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Long day?” Jesse asks him, rubbing the archer’s knee with his thumb.“Long week.” Hanzo chuckles. Hanzo has a laugh that rings like a church bell in summer, crisp and warm.





	Worth the Wait

**Author's Note:**

> this is pretty much pwp please forgive my gay ass

Hanzo draws his bow with ease, taking out another one of the masked assailants. He no longer flinched at the sound of death; he was far too used to it by now. Scanning the area, he figured he’d taken out the last of them. With an almost silent sigh, he takes a step backwards, immediately backing up into something (or rather, someone). He turns around swiftly, aiming an arrow at the suspect’s forehead. In front of him is a rather startled Jesse McCree, his hat tipped off to the side.

“Fuck!” Jesse exclaims, putting his hands above his head. “Fuck, Jesus, shit!” Hanzo looks unimpressed, lowering his bow.

“Jesse.” He sighs curtly, walking past the broader man. “I don’t have time to play games.” 

“I’m not playing games!” Jesse lowers his arms, catching up to Hanzo with a huff. “I thought I’d drop in and see how you’re doing, given no one had heard from you in an hour.” He shrugs nonchalantly, sluggishly putting his hands in his pockets. “So, what gives?”   
  


“I was focused.” Hanzo admits, descending into the rocks, Jesse close behind. It takes him a while to snap himself out of work mode, hence his answers are short. 

“No surprise there.” Jesse replies, “‘Least we’re all cleared up here now. Reyes reckons we’ll be out of here by tomorrow morning. Most of the team have already packed and gone.”

“Except for us…” Hanzo muses.

“‘Cept for us.” Jesse grins. He rushes to walk in front of Hanzo, backwards. “So, whaddaya say, Shimada?”   
  


Hanzo looks at the taller man quizzically. “What do I say? For what?”

They reach the entrance to the base. Jesse looks like he’ll say something, but stays quiet, eyes darting between Hanzo and the door. With a cough, he leads onwards, heading into the building. Leaning against the wall, Gabriel Reyes watches them both with cold eyes.

“He’s not dead, then.” He smirks. Hanzo rolls his eyes, making his way past the cowboy quickly. He hops up the staircase, whilst Jesse stands in front of Reyes, suddenly like a lost puppy without Hanzo by his side.

“He’s awright.” Jesse shrugs. “Never really know with him. Always has his secrets…” Jesse turns his head, as the door to the left of them both creaks open. Out steps Angela Ziegler, two cups of warm brewed coffee in her hands.

“Ah, Jesse!” She pipes up, a smile across her face. “Did you manage to find Hanzo?”

“He’s just gone on up. I should really do the same.” Jesse removes his hat, fiddling with the brim. “...Are you two planning on staying the night?”

“I have other plans this evening, I’m afraid.” Angela pouts, carefully handing Reyes one of the coffees.

“We’ll be out of your hair, sunshine.” Reyes rolls his eyes, causing Jesse’s cheeks to flare up. “Don’t you worry about us.”

Embarrassed, Jesse bows (a mannerism he had learned from Hanzo himself) and excuses himself, bounding up the staircase. He knocks on Hanzo’s door, eagerly waiting for a response. He’s teetering back and forth on his heel, nervous energy vibrating through him.

Hanzo opens the door, hair now let down to fall across his shoulders. This brings a fond smile to Jesse’s face. “What’s the occasion?” He teases. Hanzo smiles back, grabbing both of Jesse’s hands and dragging him inside. “Woah-!”

Hanzo lets go, and Jesse shuts the door with his foot, tossing his hat onto the bedside table. “It’s still early, you know.” Jesse warns, yet a playful smile tugs at his lips. “We should really wait until Reyes is gone.”

“I have waited a week.” Hanzo groans, sitting on the bed, one leg tucked underneath him. “A week, Jesse! Tell him that he is to go now. I grow tired of waiting.”

Jesse huffs, sitting on the opposite side of the bed to Hanzo. “He’s still our boss, Han. He’s been kind enough to let us stay here alone to begin with. His patience probably runs thinner than yours.” He places his hand on Hanzo’s knee. “Give it an hour, doll.”

Hanzo sighs softly, putting a hand on top of Jesse’s. “I suppose you’re right.” He tuts to himself. 

“Long day?” Jesse asks him, rubbing the archer’s knee with his thumb.

“Long week.” Hanzo chuckles. Hanzo has a laugh that rings like a church bell in summer, crisp and warm. “I am pleased to see you, Jesse. I am sorry for acting as I did earlier…”

“No need, darlin’.” Jesse leans forward and presses a kiss to Hanzo’s forehead. “I know how it goes. I shoulda been more careful. Not your fault at all.” Hanzo smiles, and leans forward to rest his head on Jesse’s shoulder. “Someone tired…?” He asks, a tinge of sadness in his voice. Hanzo quickly sits up and looks at Jesse sternly.

“Absolutely not.” He reaches up and holds Jesse’s face in his hands. “Just comfortable.”Jesse heartily chuckles and closes the gap between the two of them. Resting his hands on Hanzo’s thigh, his lips move slowly against Hanzo’s, the roughness of their beards scuffing against their chins. Hanzo lets out a soft moan, and Jesse laughs into the kiss, having a firmer grip on Hanzo’s waist. He makes small circles at his sides, tongue tracing against Hanzo’s lower lip, before he takes it in with his teeth and sucks. Hanzo moans again, moving his hands through Jesse’s hair and tugging gently. Jesse gasps and pulls away, resting his forehead against Hanzo’s.

“Reyes.” Jesse reminds him, a cautious tone in his voice. Hanzo twirls Jesse’s hair through his fingers. He whines.

“Can’t you tell him--”

They’re interrupted by the sound of the door below them slamming shut. Hanzo gets up and tiptoes over to the window, peaking over the windowsill to see Reyes and Ziegler leaving. Reyes gives Hanzo a wave, not looking back- but he  _ must _ have known Hanzo was looking. Hanzo scurries back to the bed, hands immediately resting on Jesse’s chest with a blush.

Realisation kicks in, and Jesse is already undoing the buttons of his shirt; Hanzo is out of his robe in seconds. Hanzo latches himself onto Jesse again, sitting on his lap, arms laced around his neck. He kisses him, hungrier, rougher. Jesse returns the favour, reaching a hand down to palm Hanzo through his boxers. Hanzo moans through Jesse’s mouth, already rolling his hips. 

Jesse pulls away and leans over to reach the desk cabinet, rolling it open and sliding out a condom and lube. He looks back at Hanzo, a devious look on his face. “You mind if I…?”

“Please.” Hanzo says softly, shuffling off of Jesse’s lap. Jesse wriggles off his boxers, kicking them off to the side of the bed. Hanzo wraps his hand around Jesse’s cock, gently stroking it. Jesse gasps, hips involuntarily bucking upwards. Hanzo laughs, shaking his head as he tears the condom open and slides it onto Jesse’s cock. 

Jesse makes himself comfortable on the bed, lubing himself up. He waits for Hanzo to position himself on top of him, so that he’s sat in his lap. Hanzo lets out a soft moan, holding onto Jesse’s shoulders for support. He slowly begins to move himself up and down, Jesse moving with him. They kiss again, harder as the rhythm matches their hips. Hanzo bounces on Jesse’s dick, staggered moans escaping him. Jesse runs his hands through Hanzo’s hair, his tongue slipping into Hanzo’s mouth. Jesse tastes like coffee and old cigars… and Hanzo can’t get enough of it. 

They move faster, Hanzo holding onto the cowboy for dear life as he keeps bouncing and moaning. His moans are louder, higher as the intensity grows. Jesse leans forward.

“Come for me, doll.” He growls into Hanzo’s ear. He reaches down to wrap his hand around Hanzo’s dick, jacking him off. Hanzo arches his back and gasps his moans, slamming his ass harder against Jesse. Jesse grunts and moans, one hand tugging at Hanzo’s hair, whilst the other moves against his dick in time with Hanzo’s bounces.

Hanzo moans the loudest he has, clenching his ass cheeks as he comes onto Jesse’s torso. Jesse comes with him, moving to kiss Hanzo again. Their movements become softer, sweeter, and Jesse rubs circles into Hanzo’s waist. Hanzo is gasping, hands glued to Jesse’s chest as he finishes up. With a defeated (but satisfied) sigh, he flops forward onto Jesse, head resting on his shoulder. The bigger man embraces him, softly breathing against him.

“Worth the wait, huckleberry?” Jesse asks softly.

  
“Indubitably.” Hanzo responds. Jesse bursts into hearty laughter, peppering kisses all over Hanzo’s shoulder and collarbone. Hanzo chuckles, cuddling into Jesse happily.


End file.
